charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Titans
The Titans are a race of incredibly powerful immortal beings that once ruled the world in ancient times. To end their tyranny, the Elders infused a group of mortals with a divine essence, leading to the creation of the Greek Gods. History Ancient Times In ancient times, the Titans ruled over the world as cruel tyrants. The Elders sought to bring an end to them, though they were not powerful enough. In order to fight the Titans, they infused a group of mortals with a divine essence, which transformed them into the Greek Gods known in mythology. The newly created gods fought the Titans and defeated them, allowing the Elders to entomb them in a frozen prison. However, the Gods were corrupted by their power and lost their humanity, becoming tyrants themselves. A Titan named Prometheus sided with the Gods during their war, as he opposed the tyranny of his kind. However, when the Gods became corrupt, Prometheus unleashed the sorrows onto the world. The Gods were weakened by the unleashed sorrows. The Elders then stripped them of their powers and swore they would never unleash the essence again. However, before the Gods fell, their leader Zeus punished Prometheus by imprisoning him on a mountain and forcing him to experience death each day without ever dying. Meanwhile, the Gods tasked his lover Pandora with containing and guarding the sorrows. Modern Times thumb|The Titans being vanquished. In 2003, three Titans, including their leader Cronus, were freed from their tomb by a demon and sought to take revenge on the Elders. After obtaining the powers of Whitelighters, they entered the Heavens and nearly wiped out the entire council. To stop their rampage, Leo Wyatt released the essence of the gods and turned the Charmed Ones into Goddesses. Piper Halliwell then managed to vanquish the freed Titans after being consumed by anger and unleashing her full power. She nearly lost her humanity, though Leo managed to calm her down and extract the essence from her. Chosen Several years after Cronus and his followers were freed and vanquished, Prometheus was discovered and freed by a pair of hikers. Still bitter and hurt over Pandora's betrayal and the current state of the world, he was eventually manipulated into doing the bidding of a Harpy Queen who seduced him. However, he was ultimately driven mad and tried to destroy the world by destroying Pandora's Box. However, he was later reunited with the spirit of Pandora and together they undid the damage done. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Whirling:' The ability to teleport through gusts or tornados. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Individual Powers:' Each Titan possesses different individual powers, such as superhuman strength, the manipulation of fire, lightning and the weather. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. The Titans were immune to most powers possessed by lesser beings. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Known Titans *Cronus (Vanquished) *Demitrius (Vanquished) *Meta (Vanquished) *Prometheus (Deceased) Appearances *Charmed, Season 5, "Oh My Goddess Part 1 & 2" *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan Category:Species Category:Magical Beings